evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Hyde
Hyde is a playable Hunter character in Evolve. He is an Assault class character who does heavy damage with his minigun and flamethrower. While never mentioned in-game, his real name is Eugene Walters. Biography "Five days sprayin' fire? Meltin' faces? This ain't a vacation, it's fuckin' paradise." Fight fire with fire. Hyde was a Chemtrooper, born on Mercury to a low-class, poor upbringing. It's never stated what he did in his younger life, only that he grew up among the dregs of society, and his criminal behavior lead to him being offered the choice between doing prison time and joining Hub's army. He accepted the latter, and became a veteran of all three Mutagen Wars along with Lazarus, whom he met during the Battle of Sabah. Despite their acquaintance, they wouldn't really spend much time together until joining The Crew, where they found kinship in their outcast status. Personality Hyde likes to melt things. Faces, mostly. He is noted for being the only Chemtrooper to not wear a filter mask so that he could see his enemies up close (hence the scarring). Out in the Arm, the chemicals for his chemsprayer are hard to come by, so he has modified it to shoot flame instead. He also sports a Basilisk Soldier belt buckle, which is likely a war prize. Sadistic. Sociopathic. Deeply disturbed. These are but a few of the compliments Hyde has received from those who've seen his handiwork. What bothers Hyde most about this job isn't the sheer amount of death and destruction the Monster has caused – it's that even with his Minigun, Toxic Grenades, and Flamethrower, it makes him only the second most frightening thing on the planet.http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/assault/hyde Weapons and Equipment Flamethrower Hyde claims that all he ever wanted out of life was to melt faces, so his flamethrower, a former chemsprayer modified to shoot flammable liquid, was only a natural choice for him. The Flamethrower is an extremely high damage weapon at 160 damage per second, though it has the shortest range in the game at 15 meters. Hyde will need to get dangerously close to the enemy to use it effectively, which is just the way he likes it. * .2 second delay before firing * 32 damage per hit * 3.3 second reload * hits 54 times per magazine over 11.4 seconds 'Minigun' The Minigun is a relatively high damage weapon with a high rate of fire. Its accuracy over range isn't spectacular, but when the monster is out of range of Hyde's flamethrower, or when a Medic such as Val or Lazarus has placed weakpoints on the Monster, the minigun is his best option. * Reload time: 2.93 seconds * Minimum spread (Stationary, zoomed): 1m * Maximum Spread (mobile, unzoomed): 6m * Damage Per Bullet: 25 'Toxic Grenades' Toxic grenades create a 6 second poison cloud that can be used to control space. It damages any monster that stands in the clouds 10m radius at a rate of 111 damage per second, and can be used offensively or defensively. For example, it can be used to protect a downed hunter, or it can be used to flush out a hiding monster. 'Class Ability: Defense Matrix' Applies a strong damage resistance buff to the Assault to help reduce heavy damage while active. * 55 % damage reduction shield * 10 second duration * 30 second cooldown Downed: Bloch Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 12 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * Hyde's weapons have extremely high ammunition but long reload times. Fire at will, and switch to a different weapon to minimize your downtime! * Hyde can use his mini-gun to engage a monster at range and exploit weak spots, but his flamethrower does more damage up close. When facing an evolving monster, getting the minigun to headshot the monster repeatedly at 0 range can out damage even your primary weapon! * Just because you are burning your monster doesn't mean you are at risk of being hurt. However there is a decent chance it will go well for you. Just remember you have your personal shield. * Toxic grenades are a great way to stack DPS offensively and defend teammates. Try these: ** Throw them in the path of the monster as it runs along the map's edge to either hurt it or redirect it, giving your teammates time to catch up. ** Throw it on a downed teammate being attacked by the monster to encourage it to leave. ** If a monster is waiting behind cover, force it out with a grenade to save jetpack fuel and make it come to you. Weaknesses Relationships with Other Hunters * Caira Diaz: Hyde is somewhat at odds with her scientific viewpoint, only being concerned with the monsters in that they give him faces to melt without being prosecuted, and claiming they taste like chicken. He reacts in an almost hilariously childish way when Caira claims that she wants a Monster's brain intact and thus asks him not to melt the Monster's face, claiming that "Melting faces is what I do." Caira, however, considers him a "giant jerk" (this may be literal, considering that Hyde is eight feet tall) when he jokes that Caira wants a trophy. * Ðorde “Lazarus” Živkovic: The two of them are fast friends, with Hyde claiming that anyone who calls Lazarus a freak will get Hyde's boot up their unmentionables. However, Lazarus sees nothing wrong with a harmless prank on Hyde where he convinced Jack that Hyde's sociopathic, sadistic traits were a result of being on the receiving end of the Lazarus Device too much. For that matter, Hyde doesn't see anything wrong with pranking Lazarus in revenge, but in light of Lazarus' since Lazarus' prank was harmless (and mostly aimed at Jack) the two of them likely see pranking the other all in good fun. * Alex "Slim": Neither bears a grudge against the other - the reasoning being that they were both just soldiers, doing their job. * Griffin Hallsey: He's seen the movies based on Griffin's life, and while this irritates Griffin to no end, Hyde seems to have learned to look past the film portrayal of Griffin's life. As such, Hyde refers to him as "Griff" on at least one occasion. * Abe: Hyde values Abe's contribution to the team - or at least, he values the presence of his stasis grenades. * Jack: Hyde, predictably, wants to kill Jack for having accused him of killing and eating a chemtrooper. It's also likely that Jack is afraid of Hyde, considering his statement that Hyde's "Among friends, or at least people who are terrified of him." Given that Hyde is a guttural-voiced eight foot tall man with a minigun and a flamethrower. Which is an understandable fear, to say the least. That said, Hyde might be warming up to him a little, due to Jack showing an apologetic, caring side when he was convinced by Lazarus that Hyde's sadism and lapses into cockney slang were the result of brain damage. * E.M.E.T: Hyde is dismissive of EMET's droid model, but the sound of EMET cursing him out like his mother used to humorously fails to insult Hyde and actually makes him homesick. * Maggie Hyde's relationship with her is odd. He might actually be afraid of Maggie, though it's suggested that it's not so much fear as not knowing what to make of her. He does, however, like Daisy, thinking it's a funny possibility to augment her with weapons. Maggie vehemently denied this ever being a possibility. The two of them do seem to have forged a friendship as of Season Two of Evolve, with Hyde expressing gratitude for Maggie's traps and how they make it easy to shove fire down a monster's gregory (neck). Screenshots 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Hyde2.png 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Hyde.png 12Hyde.png| Videos Trivia * His name comes from the book Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, Hyde being the large psychopathic English counterpart of Dr Jekyll. * He once related carrion birds to the "blokes" he grew up with. * On his elite skins of his weapons, they have writing etched into their paint, presumably etched by Hyde himself. On his mini-gun the etching reads "GOLDIE," and on the side of his flamethrower, it reads "IM THE FUCKIN KING!" * Hyde loves violence, and the only reason he wants to kill the monster is to eat it for breakfast. * When asked if all the Chemtroopers suffered deep psychological trauma, Hyde responds with "Only the weak minded ones". This could imply that Hyde is oblivious to his own obvious mental instability, or that he was like this before becoming a Chemtrooper. * Hyde possesses a British Cockney accent and makes frequent use of rhyming slang. * Hyde believes the Monsters taste like chicken. Whether this is true or not is up for debate. * On the dropship, he has graffiti'd Markov's locker. * He suspects CIG9 was responsible for initiating the Mutagen Wars. * Hyde is somewhat protective of Lazarus, as he claims he will 'do things' to anyone whom calls Lazarus a freak. * Hyde's real name, as per writer Mathew Coville, has been revealed to be ''Eugene Walters. '' References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Assault Class